Dress You Up
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Summary: Lelouch is the world's most famous and popular fashion designer. Kanon is a prince with a secret: he's gay, and goes to Shibuya hoping to gain a sense of purpose when he wanders into Lelouch's store. However, he leaves with more than just some new clothes….
1. Chapter 1

**Dress You Up (a Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: Welcome to another of my fics! I've been having serious writers' block and have decided to put 'Do You Know?' on hold until I get this out of my system…I was greatly saddened by the severe lack of LelouchxKanon fics (there were none on the site! It makes me wanna cry!). Anyway, I'm gonna change that and write my own. I got the title idea while listening to Madonna's song Dress You Up, and anything else just came along for the ride…Anyway, enough carrying on- let's get down to the story!

Summary: Lelouch is the world's most famous and popular fashion designer. Kanon is a prince with a secret: he's gay, and goes to Shibuya hoping to gain a sense of purpose when he wanders into Lelouch's store. However, he leaves with more than just some new clothes….

**Ch.1- New Purpose**

The warm sunlight flooded over the mountains to touch everything in its' golden light as an alarm clock filled the nearly empty room it resided in, causing a hand to rise out from under the silken-blue sheets and slam the off button into non-existence. The owner of said hand then slowly rose up for the rest of the day, causing the sheets to pool around his slender and somewhat tall frame as Kanon Maldini stepped onto the plush silver carpet around his room. Running thin fingers through his auburn hair, Kanon wrote a small note and left it on the nightstand so the other resident could see it when he woke up as he stepped into the shower while grabbing some clean clothes and a towel.

'_Leon-_

_There's some pain killers for you on the nightstand._

_After you take them and get dressed, go home and don't come here ever again._

_-Kanon.'_

(20 minutes later)

When Kanon stepped out fully dressed for the day in a pair of blue jeans and a dark grey tank top, he was brushing his hair as he saw the note crumpled up and thrown onto the floor, just the latest in his long list of flings as he crossed the name of his one night stand off the list in his mind. Ever since he'd turned 18, Kanon spent the last 3 years sleeping around with just about any man who threw himself at him, using his looks and false charm to get them into bed with him. Yes, he admitted to himself some time ago that he was gay but that didn't mean he had to go and settle down just yet. He was 21 and living his life the way he wanted. True his parents weren't too happy when they'd found out at first, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to give them a future heir to the throne, but they still supported him in any way that they could.

After tying his hair back and putting his boots on, Kanon made his way into the dining hall for breakfast before he would head out for the day.

(Dining Hall, morning- normal P.O.V.)

As the maids pulled out his chair and brought him a platter of various breakfast items, Kanon looked up from his tea to gaze lightly upon his parents, who were at the table across from him: his mother Camellia, from whom he'd inherited his looks from his auburn hair to his soft blue eyes; and his father Dominick, whose personality he'd inherited but only a small part of it. Whilst his parents knew of his preferences in bedmates, the rest of the Maldini Clan did not and they'd planned to keep it that way until his 25th birthday. While the three of them sat in comfortable silence, Camellia chose this opportunity to strike up a conversation.

"So Kanon, how was your date with Leon?"

"It went well, until he went into great detail about how _I_ was the lucky one to sleep with _him_! I mean, _I'm_ the prince for fuck's sake- and yet he acted like it was the other goddamn way around…!*sighs* Never again will I have him in my presence. I just wish I could find _someone_ who really, I don't know, _gets_ me. But I guess I'll just have to wait a while longer."

"Sweetie, I understand what you're going through. I was your age when I was debating on whether or not I should stay with your father or go back to my ex-boyfriend."

"Yeah, but you'd already made your choice by then- I'm still looking, and it's driving me insane!" Kanon exclaimed while slamming his fists onto the table, causing his tea to spill onto the white tablecloth, staining it. His parents both sighed, they knew that Kanon was struggling to find the one with whom he resonated so well but he'd been doing the same thing for the last 3 years. He'd bring a man home, have sex with him, then find something wrong with him and never want to see that man again. The latest was a man named Leon, who was in his twenties and had great looks, but also had the personality of a narcissist.

"Maybe I should go out somewhere for awhile, take in some sights, and maybe do a little shopping."

"Interesting, where will you go today? Last week you went to London, before that Shanghai. And this time…?" His father asked concernedly. The last time that Kanon had went out somewhere without guards of any kind, he was almost beaten, raped, and held for ransom. Luckily, his cousin Kyoshirou Toudou was there to help him or it could have turned out a lot worse.

"I think I'll go to Shibuya today, they have a lot of great shops there- maybe I'll find something new."

"Alright, but please be careful this time Kanon." Camellia voiced her concerns for her only son.

"Don't worry, mother. I promise to be careful, and I'll bring Suzaku with me this time. Well, I'm off- see you in a while." Kanon said as he headed out the castle doors and into the limo parked outside. Ever since the Britannian War ended, all the different countries had been united under a banner of peace as technology advanced and there was very little need for Knightmare Frames anymore. As Kanon sat in the back of the limo bored out of his mind, he watched the clouds slowly fly past as they drove across the Arclight Bridge and into the bustling streets of Central Japan.

After Gino parked the car, he opened the doors to allow Kanon and Suzaku to step out into the streets, then told them to meet him back at the limo when they were done for the day as he walked off to the nearest bookstore.

(4 hours later)

Kanon had been to just about every store and found nothing of interest when he heard Suzaku having a conversation on his phone as the two of them sat down on a shady bench to rest.

"Are you for real? I can't wait to check out what you have on display this time, will they be featured in the next show? Great, maybe we can swing by…I'm bringing a friend, I hope you don't mind. No, he's not my boyfriend- he's just a work friend. Don't be like that, Lulu, we'll see you soon. Yeah, what's the name of your store? I forgot, it's been so long since I've been by…yeah, ok, got it- see ya in a few! Ok, bye!"

"So who was that, a friend of yours?"

"You'll see, we have to swing by their store- I have the name and directions, ready to go?"

"Alright, I just hope it's nothing too fancy or extravagant- if I'd wanted that I could've gone to Italy instead."

"Well then, you have nothing to worry about- come on, I can't wait for you to see it!" Said Suzaku as Kanon couldn't help but smile while he was dragged along by his hyperactive friend and bodyguard. Suzaku may act like a little kid at times, but he was also the very best bodyguard that his family had in their employ.

(20 minutes later)

After much dragging and many weird looks aimed their way, Kanon and Suzaku were standing in front of what looked like a rather upscale and expensive clothing store called '_Hana Noir_'. While Kanon looked at the store's exterior, he saw some very tasteful and exquisite outfits on display in the shop's window from dresses to tuxedos as Suzaku made sure that this was indeed the right place.

"Well, this is it- Hana Noir, where my friend works. Let's go inside, I can't wait for you to meet Lulu!"

As Suzaku pulled Kanon into the store, the first thing they heard was Kpop music over the radio…What they heard next caused Kanon to flinch a little at the volume and demanding tone of the voice.

"Shirley, I need more blue silk! The light blue this time, and hurry up- we have a deadline to meet!"

"Coming! Excuse me guys, I'll be right with you in a moment!" Said Shirley as she ran into the back room with a rather large roll of light blue silk. Another girl, a blonde, came out to greet them so they weren't just standing around doing nothing while waiting for Suzaku's friend to show up.

"Hey guys, the name's Millie- welcome to Hana Noir, is there anything you'd like to try on? Or maybe we could have something crafted especially for your tastes?"

"No thanks, Millie. We were actually hoping to speak to Lelouch- is he busy?"

"Yeah, but he should be done soon. Why don't you have a seat, and I'll tell him you're here Suzaku."

"Great, thanks Millie!"

As they went to sit down, Kanon looked over at Suzaku and decided to ask him a question. "Do you personally know the owner Suzaku?"

"Yeah actually. Me, Lelouch, Shirley, and Millie all went to Ashford Academy a while back; Lelouch had always dreamed of being a fashion designer; After college he opened his own store and began selling his handmade clothes- he's famous and popular the whole world over…they've opened stores of his in virtually every country all over the planet…maybe you'll get to meet him."

Kanon sighed as the two of them settled in for a long wait.

(45 minutes later)

Kanon was in a peaceful dozing state when he heard Suzaku stand up and embrace someone. "Hey Lelouch, it's great to see you again! How are things with you and Mikuo?"

"To answer your questions, I'm doing very well. As for me and Mikuo, we've decided to break up. Turns out he wanted to get back together with Luki, and I was just a temporary rebound for him."

"Oh man, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah well, I'm used to it by now…Just holding out for the right one I guess, whenever he shows up."

"You'll meet him soon enough, I just know it. Anyway, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Your 'work' friend?"

"Yes. Lelouch, this is Kanon. Kanon, this is Lelouch."

As Lelouch extended his hand, Kanon couldn't help but grasp it in a gentle yet firm handshake as Lelouch helped him to his feet. While they looked at each other, Kanon couldn't help but think that Lelouch was quite the beauty: a thin and slightly feminine frame, short chocolate brown locks that were practically begging to have him run his fingers through them, pale skin and deep violet eyes that seemed to fit him perfectly. He slowly felt a light blush color the bridge of his nose as he finally managed to find his voice.

"I'm Kanon, it's n-nice to meet you Lelouch."

"Same to you, Kanon." Lelouch said as he immediately found himself desiring this perfect prince standing before him…he was tall but only a little more so than him, had a slender frame with shoulder-length auburn hair and soft blue eyes that could completely steal all the color from any gem or crystal…he also had flawless pale skin that, to Lelouch, was screaming at him to reach up and caress it. A smile made its' way onto his lips as he thought of a way to get him to talk again.

"So, you're the 'work' friend that Suzaku said he was bringing to my store. As Millie said, maybe we could find something for you- or I could custom make something. Whatever you want, Kanon."

As Kanon pulled his hand back, he already missed the warmth that occupied it seconds beforehand as he looked around the store at all the beautiful clothes on sale. All of them looked specially tailored to whomever bought and wore them, but sadly Kanon couldn't see anything that immediately jumped out at him. He then remembered what Lelouch had told him, that he could make him an outfit if he was unsatisfied with what he saw in the store.

"Could you really make me something truly unique?"

"Of course I can, Kanon- I'll just need you to model for me a bit so I can get your exact size and measurements, so please follow me into the back room. Suzaku, why don't you wander around for a bit- he'll be with me for quite some time." Lelouch said almost happily, like he was excited just being in the same presence as Kanon.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get in trouble with my employers for leaving him alone."

"It's ok Suzaku, I have my phone with me; just call me or text me if anything comes up."

"*sighs* Alright Kanon, I'll keep in touch- just make sure you stay safe."

Suzaku then turned on his heel and left the store as Kanon was led into the back room to be Lelouch's model for who knows how long.

(back room, a.k.a. Lelouch's studio)

While they walked into the back room of the store, Kanon took this opportunity to stare at all the materials and mannequins that were everywhere. Some had already finished outfits on them and were covered up, others weren't quite finished yet and they were left uncovered. Kanon also saw several rolls of fabric from cotton to silk in every color imaginable, as well as some rather sizeable sewing machines that looked like they'd cost an arm and a leg to buy them…but he supposed that that's what happens when you're famous.

As Lelouch led them to the middle of the room, he had Kanon stand on the round pedestal so he could start eye-modeling him, thinking of what colors would best bring out his eyes and even his hair when one of Kanon's favorite songs started playing on the music player in the room.

'_You've got style, that's what all the girls say  
Satin sheets and luxuries so fine…_'

"Hey, that's '_Dress You Up' _by Madonna! I love that song!"

"Seriously?" Asked Lelouch playfully, smiling at Kanon as a grin seemed to work its' way onto his face.

"Of course! She's one of my favorite singers! Kanon replied excitedly.

"Alright then, why don't we have you start by taking off your clothes so I can get your measurements? I promise I won't try anything (_Although I can't wait until the day comes when you let me_)." Said Lelouch as he grabbed the measuring tape he always kept on hand.

'_All your suits are custom made in London  
But I've got something that you'll really like…'  
_

"Sure." Kanon replied none too shyly, which made Lelouch suspect that he wasn't the first man that Kanon had probably undressed for, but he'd hoped to be the last if all went well.

"Now, let's (turns volume up on stereo) get started shall we?"

'_Gonna dress you up in my love  
All over, all over  
Gonna dress you up in my love  
All over your body…'_

As Kanon stood perfectly still, he had to try really hard not to shiver as Lelouch's thin fingers ghosted touches all over his bare chest and arms as he stood clad only in his boxers. The way that Lelouch was touching him was enough to paint a blush on his cheeks and cause chills to run up and down his body. He almost let out a moan of pleasure as Lelouch touched one of his more sensitive spots on his body, but managed to suppress it as he let the music flow through his body and soothe him.

'_Feel the silky touch of my caresses  
They will keep you looking so brand new  
Let me cover you with velvet kisses  
I'll create a look that's made for you…'_

Lelouch was using his special glasses that he only wore when he was working, but he could feel Kanon almost melt under his gentle touches, and hadn't missed the way Kanon had suppressed a moan of pleasure when his hands slid across his hips further down to his thighs and his legs. If this was what he sounded like from just a few touches, then Lelouch wondered what he'd sound like when he was leaving those same touches with his lips.

'_Gonna dress you up in my love  
All over, all over  
Gonna dress you up in my love  
All over your body…'_

As the minutes ticked by agonizingly slow for Kanon's tastes, he idly wondered how and what Suzaku was doing to pass the time, hoping that his friend wasn't in too much trouble as the song finished playing while Kanon was trying not to whither under Lelouch's gentle strokes and caresses.

(with Suzaku, normal P.O.V.)

While Suzaku walked around town for awhile, he looked at his watch and then his phone, deciding that he was too worried for his own good. He then decided to head into the nearest bookstore to unwind, grabbing a sci-fi/romance novel as he sat down in a chair to begin whiling away the time until Kanon was finished with Lelouch.

As he sat there reading his book, Suzaku heard a voice next to him say "That's a nice choice you've made there- _Defiance_ is really popular right now."

Suzaku then looked over to who sat next to him and was shocked to say the least.

"Gino, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Shh, not so loud- and I have a right to go wherever I want. In any case, you really shouldn't use such vulgarity, my little phoenix."

"I've told you many times not to call me that…and have you read this book before? You said it was really popular."

"Yes I have, I'm surprised you didn't know that…but then again there are a lot of things you _don't_ know about me Suzaku Kururugi."

"Like what?" Suzaku asked somewhat nervously, not liking the obvious tone Gino's voice held at the moment seeing as how they were in the far back section of the bookstore where no one could see or hear them.

'_I'm mad about you__  
__You're mad about me babe__  
__Couple of fools run wild aren't we…?'_

"Well, for one thing I love romance novels, I also like beautiful sunsets and moonrises, and of course…" Gino drew out the last part of that sentence as he hovered over Suzaku with an almost predatory look in his eyes as he leaned down to whisper into Suzaku's ear, his lips ghosting over the sensitive shell of the delicate flesh.

"That I love you." And Gino gently pressed his lips to Suzaku's, using his shocked gasp as an excuse to probe and caress his little phoenix's tongue with his own, obviously gaining dominance over the sensitive organ as they feverishly made out for a couple minutes before oxygen became a pressing issue.

"Gino, a-are you serious?!"

"Most serious, my little phoenix."

As Suzaku looked away with a flushed expression, Gino couldn't help but think it was absolutely adorable the way Suzaku was flushed and panting from the mind-blowing kiss he just gave him. He also heard him mumble something so quietly that no one else but him caught it.

"How long?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how long have you felt this way about me?"

Gino realized he'd never even thought that Suzaku would ask this question so soon, but he decided that now was the moment of truth.

"I suppose, ever since you became the Maldini Clan's bodyguard."

T.B.C.- Whoo, finally done with ch.1! I'm so excited to get to the next one, and it will have a lemon between SuzakuxGino! Also, I don't own the lyrics to the 2 songs used in this chapter- they belong to Madonna and Belinda Carlisle, so read and review plz!


	2. Mad About You

**Dress You Up (a Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: Welcome to Ch.2! I feel so glad today that I could burst at the seams! But I'll hold off until then so I don't have to find any duct tape and fix the gray matter of a brain explosion…ok, enough stalling- on with the fic!

**Ch.2- Mad About You**

When Suzaku heard him say he'd felt about him for that long, he realized that what Gino had held onto was an unrequited love for him, and looking back on it now Suzaku realized he'd been many things when it came to Gino's love for him: cruel, unknowing, but most of all unfair- had he realized his feelings sooner, Gino wouldn't have had to feel so alone for so long.

"Is that true, Gino? Tell me!"

"Well, I can't really hide it from you anymore now can I?"

As Gino stared into Suzaku's beautiful eyes, he cupped his face in his hands and looked at him gently while simply holding his gaze for what felt like forever.

"Yes, it's true- I've longed to have you like this for nearly 7 years, and it all started on the day you first became the Maldini Clan's bodyguard…do you remember that day?"

"O-of course."

(flashback to 7 years ago…this is important to Gino and Suzaku's romance)

_As the Maldini Task Force stood in line, the head of the Clan, Patrick Maldini, knew he could only choose one of these highly promising soldiers to take the role as his young son Kanon's personal bodyguard…he looked carefully at how they all stood- attentive, calm, level headed, but they all looked too serious…almost as if they were preparing for battle. However, of the 25 soldiers that stood before him, Patrick's eyes lingered on one of the younger recruits- 16 year old Suzaku Kururugi, who'd not only shown proficient weapon use and level headedness on the battlefield when all others had given in to fear and panic, he'd also scored the highest on the written exam. He then made his way towards the teenager that was slightly shorter than the rest of the soldiers._

"_You, what is your name boy?" Patrick said with a commanding tone, expecting him to shrink and submit under the sound of it…but was pleasantly surprised when he stood his ground._

"_Suzaku Kururugi, Lord Maldini Sir!"_

"_You're Prime Minister Kururugi's son, aren't you? Why would you want to become a bodyguard rather than follow in your father's footsteps?"_

"_Because…I've always been told I was going to do great things when I came of age- I believe this is my true path to greatness. And, I've always wanted someone to protect- with my own strength!"_

_As Suzaku looked at Patrick with the most serious of gazes, he could see no lie in his words or hesitation in his eyes. He then reached forward and grasped the boys' hand in his own in a firm handshake. _

"_I like a dedicated soldier like you- from this moment forward, you shall be the personal bodyguard for my son Kanon, Suzaku Kururugi!"_

"_Thank you, Lord Maldini Sir!" Suzaku said excitedly as he couldn't wait to begin his assignment tomorrow._

_(the next day) _

_As Suzaku walked the perimeter of the Maldini Estate to familiarize himself with the layout, he still couldn't believe he was actually here…and let his thoughts wander until he bumped into something hard and metallic which caused him to fall on his ass in an unceremonious manner. It was also then that he heard a voice full of worry and concern speaking to him._

"_Hey, are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"_

"_Y-yea, I'm fine- just didn't watch where I was going."_

"_*chuckles* Well, you really should be more careful then- don't want to have to save you every time you fall on your ass."_

"_*sarcastically* Yea, thanks a lot. *drops sarcasm* Seriously though, thank you."_

"_No problem, little birdy. Name's Gino, in case you wanted to know. Gino Weinberg, it's nice to meet you."_

_At hearing his nickname for him, Suzaku involuntarily blushed as he grasped Gino's hand and pulled himself up to stand in front of the taller man. It was also then that he got a chance to check him out(lol): he was at least a foot taller than him, with soft looking fly-away blonde hair and pale skin that was just the right shade of creamy alabaster. He also had a very sweet and genuine smile plastered on his face while his eyes seemed to glint with humor and amusement. Suzaku then realized that he had yet to tell Gino his name._

"_I-I'm Suzaku, Suzaku Kururugi. Thanks for the help Gino, so what exactly did I bump into just a moment ago?"_

"_Well, it's the Maldini Family town car. I was just giving it a tune-up, hence my somewhat dirty appearance."_

_It was also at this moment that Suzaku only just noticed that Gino was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a maroon headband to keep the sweat and hair out of his face and a grey halter top, with a towel on his arm and quite a few grease stains on his face._

"_Is there something you need from me, or do you just need an excuse to check me out?" Gino asked playfully, causing Suzaku to feel like a schoolgirl talking to her crush as he looked away with a tint of red on his face._

"_Actually, could you show me around? It's my first day here and I don't want to get lost in this huge mansion."_

"_Sure, just let me finish up here and I'll gladly lend a hand to you, little lost birdy."_

_And that was how their (sort of) relationship began. For the next 7 years, Gino and Suzaku both walked a fine line between love and insecurity…the only real difference being was that Gino had, within a year of meeting Suzaku, realized that he was head over heels in love with the boy. He needed Suzaku like he needed air, he just couldn't get enough of him. Suzaku, however, had _thought_ of the possibility of being with Gino, but was afraid that he didn't feel the same so he kept his feelings under tight wraps and refused to let them out for fear that he might be rejected by the one who meant so much to him._

_(Flashback ends)_

"So, do you understand now Suzaku? I truly do love you, and I would do anything for you my little lost birdy." At expressing this, Gino's gaze softened from playful to loving as he waited for Suzaku to absorb all this information and for him to respond.

"So, this is how you feel…but, why didn't you pursue me if that's how you felt about me?"

"Because, if you were uncomfortable with telling me what's on your mind and in your heart, then it wouldn't have been as genuine for me…I wanted you to feel the same way, not be with me because it's at my convenience- that's the honest to Britannia truth, Suzaku Kururugi."

And before Suzaku could ask any more questions, Gino leaned forward and pressed his lips to his beloved's in a gentle and understanding kiss that soon became very heated and intense as Suzaku leaned back to deepen the kiss, allowing a very surprised Gino to slip his tongue into his mouth and Suzaku felt him map out his entire mouth before they broke apart to receive some much needed air- their lips leaving a thin trail of saliva between them as Gino instantly got hard at what he saw: Suzaku laying underneath him with kiss bruised lips, a flushed expression, and panting that made him look even more beautiful in Gino's eyes.

(Okay, enough warm-up foreplay- time for the lemon! Skip if you want, or stick around and enjoy the smexiness lol)

While Suzaku lay there panting beneath Gino, he realized this was what he'd been dreaming of for the last 7 years- Gino looking down at him with gentle and loving eyes, holding him close and whispering sweet words of love and acceptance.

As they stayed like that for a few minutes longer, Gino then leaned down to Suzaku's neck and started sucking on a raised vein, hearing a throaty and sensual moan escape his little birdy's throat until there was a rather dark love bruise right on Suzaku's neck.

"W-wait Gino- we're in a bookstore, we can't do this here!"

"Don't be silly- of course we can."

"But people might hear us-"

"Well, if they haven't already then they either left or they don't care. Besides, we're in the very back where almost no one goes- no one, other than me of course, will hear you scream as I make you writhe under me while begging for more."

Before Suzaku could protest further, Gino unbuttoned the clasps over Suzaku's shirt as he leaned down and took a pert nipple into his mouth, slowly sucking on it until it was raised and hard before giving the same ministrations to its' neighbor, while drinking in the delicious moans that Suzaku was releasing from his throat…he could deny it all he wanted, but his body said otherwise as he made his way down Suzaku's stomach after he'd removed the articles of clothing leaving him in only his pants as Gino threw his shirt off to the side and continued torturing Suzaku, knowing full well that he was absolutely _loving_ the attention he was getting.

"G-Gino, Please…S-sto-o-op teasing already, get on with it."

"Ah ah, Suzaku- I'm not done having fun with you yet, but since you're so eager just wait a little longer. I'll give you all you want and more."

Suzaku then nodded, knowing any further protests would only be met with more teasing so he just let himself be swept away in the moment of passion as he heard Gino unzip his pants and then toss them into whatever pile was made on the floor. Soon after, Gino stopped his playing but only long enough to remove his own pants before slowly pulling Suzaku's boxers off of his hips, then did the same to his own shorts- leaving both of them naked as Gino smirked down at Suzaku's already hard erection.

"Well now, seems your body _did_ say otherwise- it's already hard and I haven't done much to you yet."

"You bastard, q-quit teasing me!"

"Now now, Suzaku- is that any way to address your dominate? I want you to beg me for what you want…"

And without any warning at all, Gino started slowly licking the underside of Suzaku's cock, nipping every now and then to pull strangled moans from his throat as he finally took the whole length into his mouth, effectively silencing him while deep-throating his lover and humming at the sensation of having it in his windpipe…which sent waves of pleasure throughout Suzaku, causing him to stiffen as he moaned under the pleasure spreading through him like wildfire, nearly losing it when Gino sucked on his cock, making him nearly cum into his throat.

Gino then showed Suzaku 3 fingers and he immediately got the message, taking the digits into his mouth and began sucking on them in a way that made Gino nearly moan at the feeling of Suzaku's tongue coating them with saliva. After he deemed them sufficiently coated, Gino removed the fingers from Suzaku's mouth and his own mouth from Suzaku's leaking member, earning him a protested whine as he reached up and silenced any complaints with a kiss, using the distraction to slip a slickened finger into Suzaku's virgin entrance, hearing him hiss into the kiss. He'd then realized that this was indeed Suzaku's first time with him…Gino had many flings in the past, but none of them made him feel the sheer amount of love that he had right now for this beautiful man underneath him.

"Suzaku, is this your first time with another man?"

Suzaku had no words at the moment, he was too lost in the pleasure swimming throughout his body and simply nodded, his jade orbs locking with Gino's blue ones as Gino gently wiped away the tears that came from the painful intrusion and decided to soothe his lover in the gentlest way possible.

"It's alright, '_kotora koibito'_, I know it hurts right now- but I promise it will all feel wonderful soon enough. Just relax and let me show you what I mean."

As Gino then inserted the second finger, he began stretching him out so as to ease the discomfort his lover was feeling…he then added the third and last finger as he brushed against a small cluster of nerves that made Suzaku arch his back in pleasure, making him moan out "Th-there, right there!" which made Gino smirk playfully as he made sure to hit that spot again. Gino then decided that his lover had been stretched enough, and coated his own neglected member in Suzaku's juices as well as his own cum until he was sufficiently slicked up, and slowly pressed the head of his painfully hard member into Suzaku's entrance, feeling him clamp down almost immediately and waited until Suzaku nodded, which was the signal to speed up. At seeing him nod, Gino pressed in the rest of the way until he'd brushed up against that cluster of nerves again, hearing Suzaku nearly scream in pleasure as he proceeded to pound into him until he was a withering mess beneath him.

"Oh god Suzaku, you're so hot- just as I'd dreamed about!"

"Sh-shut up already, and just fuck me Gino!"

"My, that's quite a mouth you've got there Suzaku- alright then!"

And as Gino kept thrusting into Suzaku, he was glad no one could hear them. Gino then switched them around until Suzaku was on his hands and knees, as Gino kept thrusting as he then grasped Suzaku's neglected member and began pumping it in time to his thrusts…he switched their positions again so that he was on his back and Suzaku began riding him like his life depended on it, Gino trying his hardest not to cum as he watched Suzaku's face contort in pleasure and pain, and Gino found this highly arousing as Suzaku managed to speak again.

"G-gino, I-I'm gonna-"

"Not just yet…together."

And as Gino pumped Suzaku's member again, the both of them came as Gino's seed filled Suzaku to the rim and even spilled out a little while Suzaku came hard all over Gino's stomach, covering the perfectly sculpted abs in his seed.

Gino then helped Suzaku off of his cock and laid him down on the sofa as he grabbed some paper towels and proceeded to clean him up gently…he would never forget this moment, as he finally finished cleaning him and handed Suzaku his clothes. As they got dressed in silence, Gino then sat next to his lover and grabbed his hand gently while squeezing it reassuringly, almost like he was saying '_I promise to never leave you for another, I will take care of and protect you like the precious treasure you are to me.'_ At the action Suzaku leaned over and kissed Gino on the lips gently before pulling away and looking at him with an equally loving gaze.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not realizing that you'd felt that way for 7 years. It must have been painful for you, seeing me so close yet never being able to have me until now."

"It wasn't painful for me…just _seeing_ you every day was enough to soothe my heart and calm my very soul…and everything I said to you is true, I love you so very much Suzaku, that I would be devastated if you refused me now."

Suzaku then had an almost pained expression on his face, but shook it off as he realized that it was now or never.

"And I'm sorry for not returning your feelings sooner…I was afraid that you'd reject me before I had the chance to try and make you happy."

Suzaku then laid his lover down on the sofa and captured his lips in a passionate kiss as he then settled for lying on his chest and listening to his heartbeat for a little while, the very same heart that beat for him as he said the words that he knew would make or break their relationship in that moment.

"I love you too, Gino Weinberg."

T.B.C.- Finally done! I told y'all there'd be a lemon in the bookstore, hope you enjoyed it! As always, read and review!


	3. Authors' Note

**Dress You Up (a Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: Hey everyone, this Lovely Fox-Kit with a few things I'd like to bring to your attention so's u don't get confused.

First of all, I went back and noticed that Kanon's father's name was put as Dominick in the first chapter and as Patrick in the second one…I just wanna say that from this point on, his father's name will be Patrick.

Second of all, I didn't really include an age range chart so I'm putting one up now so it doesn't seem like the age gap between certain characters is either too big or too small…so here are the ages for each character mentioned so far:

Kanon- 21

Lelouch- 20

Suzaku- 23

Gino- 24

Patrick- 43

Camellia- 41

Millie- 19

Shirley- 19

Also, you may have noticed other names pop up, like Leon, Luki, and Mikuo…I decided to make some Vocaloids references, and here are their ages:

Leon- 26

Mikuo- 18

Luki- 22

Well, that's pretty much all there is to explain…I'm thinking of possibly adding Rolo or even Lloyd into the story at some point, just let me know what u guys think in a review! Thank U!

-Lovely Fox-Kit


	4. Wildest Moments

**Dress You Up (A Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: Welcome one and all to Ch.4! The last chapter was really a clarity sort of thing…I'm big on that sort of stuff, so now it's time to refocus on the story! I thought of maybe putting in a jealous ex-lover of Lelouch's just to see how it would spice things up…As to who it is, you'll hafta read the chapter to find out! Now, time for the story!

**Ch.3- Wildest Moments**

As Kanon simply stood there for what felt like the longest time, Lelouch closed up the measuring tape as he finished writing down the last of the measurements and told Kanon he could get dressed again while Lelouch wrote a few more things down on his pad of paper.

"Alright, based on your measurements and height…I'd say that your new outfit will be ready in about a month or two."

"A month, are you sure?"

"*sighs tiredly* Yes, it takes _time_ to make a decent outfit…all the ones you saw when you walked in, it took me _years_ to make them all- as for what I have in mind for you, it may take even longer but it'll be worth the wait…I promise."

"Well, thank you Lelouch." Kanon smiled as he glanced up at the clock, his smile faltering when he saw what time it was- it was nearly 9:00! He had to be home or his parents would never let him hear the end of it!

"I didn't realize it was that late!"

Lelouch then looked at the clock and saw just how late it was- even _he _was surprised at the time…but he'd also greatly enjoyed it with just him and Kanon in a nearly empty room, all alone while he had him nearly begging for more of his touch.

"Well, there's not much more to do here…let me go get you one of my business cards so you can call me if anything comes up."

As Kanon watched Lelouch leave, he felt so alone and self conscious in the room by himself as he pulled his shirt up over his body and then secured his jacket to his upper body…and was inwardly relieved when Lelouch came back with a purple business card in his hand.

"Here's my card…call my cell phone so I can memorize yours and put you in my contacts handset, that way it won't be an unfamiliar number."

"Alright, I'll call you when I get home. I really appreciate you doing this for me…so, how much do I owe you?"

"For your time? Nothing…for the clothes that will soon be yours? Well, that's open for discussion. Call Suzaku and tell him that you're all finished, so you can get home safely."

"Alright, and thank you again Lelouch. Despite the fact that I was just standing here, I really enjoyed myself today with you."

"Yea yea, don't get so sappy- you'll make me blush." Lelouch said playfully as he watched Kanon turn away to make his call. He still couldn't believe that Kanon was just so perfect, from his soft auburn locks to his beautiful blue eyes…Lelouch had always had a weakness for blue eyes, which explained why he and Rivalz had hooked up, but as time passed they had drifted apart and that was the end of their relationship. He tried finding other lovers, but could never keep one long enough for it to really work out between them. Maybe now, with Kanon, he might just get lucky and have a lover that he could keep without blowing it too soon.

"Alright, Suzaku's here- I'll call you later Lelouch!"

"Ok, I'll hold you to that Kanon!" Lelouch said as they parted ways and Lelouch decided to tell the girls they could go home so he could close up shop for the night.

(Kanon's room, night- Kanon's P.O.V.)

After I got home, my parents weren't exactly thrilled that I was back so late, but when they saw the smile of contentment on my face they let it slide this time…taking off my boots, I headed up to my room and took it in. The walls were a pale blue-violet with grey trim, the curtains were dark blue to keep the sunlight out so I could sleep in on weekends, and the carpet I had stepped onto was a plush and soft silver color that seemed to bathe the floor in a starlit glow. Taking off my jacket and depositing it in the hamper, I soon decided to take a shower and change into my pajamas for the night.

(20 minutes later)

After towel drying my hair, I picked up my phone and decided to call Lelouch's cell phone so we could familiarize ourselves with each other's numbers. After 3 rings, he finally picked up.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Lelouch, it's Kanon…you told me to call you after I got home?"

"_Oh yeah, did you make it home safe?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine…so, I just thought I'd call so you have my number. If there's nothing else-"

"_Wait a second…! If you're not busy tomorrow, maybe we could go to the park? Just to get to know each other a little better?"_

As he asked me those questions, I faintly heard what sounded like hesitation in his voice…almost like he was unsure whether or not he should take a chance on something like a new bond. "Well, I'm not particularly busy tomorrow…Aren't you going to be busy making my clothes?"

"_No, we're closed on Sundays- which means we have all the time in the world to get to know one another better. So, what do you say Kanon?"_

"Sure, we could go to the park. What time should I meet you and where at?"

"_I'll be at Nara Park around 10:00 tomorrow morning…I look forward to seeing you there, good night."_

"Yeah, me too. Good Night."

After a few seconds, he hung up and left me alone. I just couldn't believe what was happening, I had a chance to actually get to know him- maybe things would finally get better for me after all as I put my phone down on the nightstand next to my bed and let the beautiful darkness known as sleep take me into its' embrace.

(Morning, normal P.O.V.)

As the sun rose up on the hills, Kanon's alarm clock yet again woke him in the most obnoxious manner imaginable. After getting out of bed and checking the time- which read 8:45 a.m., he took a quick shower before dressing in something casual for the day. When he got downstairs, Kanon saw a note from his parents on the table letting him know they would be gone for the day…Kanon grabbed a quick bite and then decided to jump on his prized motorcycle named 'Aquarius' and sped off to his destination.

(Nara Park, normal P.O.V.)

After parking Aquarius and setting the helmet down, Kanon made his way over to a bench in the park to wait for Lelouch. As he sat there, Kanon saw that people were staring at him with either looks of disbelief or those of insecurity. After waiting for 45 minutes, Kanon decided to walk around for a bit and stretch his legs when he bumped into someone he thought he'd never see again.

"Hey Kanon! Over here!"

"What do you want, Leon?!"

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last few days, man! Where have you been?"

"That's none of your business…and besides, I'm meeting someone here very soon- also not your business."

At hearing Kanon say he was meeting someone at the park, Leon felt a bit of jealousy well up in his chest. He'd been meaning to apologize for his rather crude behavior towards the prince, only to learn that said prince was meeting with someone else. They say you never really forget your first crush, and in Leon's case that was only proven more true when he nearly flinched with unforeseen anger in his eyes…but he decided to play it off as indifference as he stared at Kanon before speaking to him again.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yea, and anyway why are you here? I thought you said going to parks out in public like this was beneath your stature as a Prince…Don't tell me you lied just to get me in bed with you."

"No, I just thought that-"

"Oh, you _thought_?! That's a new one from you, seeing as how you don't appear to be a thinking type of man."

As Kanon stood there with a satisfied smirk at telling Leon off without making a scene, Leon reached forward and grabbed Kanon's shirt collar rather roughly and proceeded to knock some sense into the man before him.

"Listen here, you little shit! My family is one of the wealthiest in the known world…If you think for even a second that I'll let you get away with talking to me like that, then I'll-"

"Hey! Let him go!"

Kanon turned at the sound of the voice calling out to them and saw a man standing nearby with an enraged look on his face and arms folded in anger as the man started making his way over.

"K-Kyoshirou!"

As Leon looked at the man walking towards him, he dropped Kanon onto the ground as Kyoshirou Toudou grabbed Leon by his jacket collar and lifted the frail blonde up to stare into his calm yet angry grey eyes.

"Listen here, you worthless little prick! If I _ever_, and I mean _ever_ catch you laying a threatening hand on my cousin again, I'll make you wish they'd never cut you out of your whore mother's stomach! You got that!?"

At seeing the pure malice flowing off of this man in waves so thick you could cut it with a knife, Leon almost cried as he nodded his head at the man, too terrified for words to even leave his mouth as he was dropped onto the hard ground with a thud.

"Now get lost…or else!" Kyoshirou all but shouted that last sentence as Leon ran off like his life depended on it, which in his case it did. After seeing him leave, Toudou made his way over to his cousin and helped him up off the ground while escorting him to the nearest bench.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Did he do anything to you?"

"I-I'm fine, Toudou…it was just a little scuffle, he didn't get a chance to do anything thanks to you…I'm glad you showed up when you did, otherwise it could've gotten pretty ugly."

"*sighs* Still, you're lucky I _was_ around…why are you out here in Nara Park all by yourself anyway? Who knows what could've happened to you…!"

"It's alright…and anyway, I'm meeting with someone- is that why you're here as well?"

"Well, you could say that."

As they both looked at each other, one could guess they looked like really close friends from a distance. And then, they both shared a small laughing fit as Lelouch saw them sitting on a bench laughing. He decided to let Kanon he was here as he called out to him.

"Hey, Kanon!"

At hearing his name again, Kanon looked up to see Lelouch standing there waving to him…and there was a younger boy with him. He had Lelouch's same eye color, but was a little bit shorter than him and had short cut taupe colored hair. He also had a rather charming smile on his face as Kanon waved them both over to where he and Kyoshirou were sitting.

"Hey Lelouch, I was starting to wonder if you'd ever show up."

"Aw come on, you know me better than that now don't you Kanon?"

"I guess so…so um, are you gonna introduce me to this boy with you?"

"Ah yes, this is Rolo…he's my younger brother. Who's that guy with you?"

"Oh um, this Kyoshirou Toudou…he's my cousin, and he's a bodyguard for the Xingke Clan."

"It's nice to meet you, Kyoshirou. I'm Lelouch Vi Britannia, and this is my brother Rolo Vi Britannia."

At hearing Lelouch's full name, Kanon nearly had a seizure right there. He had no idea that Lelouch was royalty like him, but then again he supposed that the reason they'd arranged this little meeting was to get to know each other better, so he couldn't very well go on a rant about the disaster and fear they'd instilled on everyone around them…so Kanon simply smiled at them while taking Rolo's small hand in his own and giving it a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you, Rolo. I am Kanon Maldini, and this is Kyoshirou Toudou- my cousin. Is it alright if the 4 of us just go out as a group for the day?"

"Sure, I don't mind. What about you, Lelouch?"

"Nah, I don't mind either- the more the merrier, right Kanon?"

"Yeah. Shall we get going then?"

And the 4 of them walked off into the city, ready to have some fun and a great time.

(6 hours later)

As the four of them sat in a little coffee house called Ghost Wolf, Kanon had learned quite a few things about Lelouch. Even though he was a prince, he had plenty of brothers and sisters to watch over things until he took the throne. He'd also learned that even though he'd been abandoned by his parents, he didn't hate those who took care of him- like his older brothers Schneizel and Clovis, and his sisters Cornelia and Euphemia…he took care of his younger brother Rolo and his younger sister Nunally, and spent his free time designing new fashions. He also liked cooking, reading if a book interested him, horseback riding, and his most favorite food was Sukiyaki (you guys thought I was gonna say pizza, didn't you? lol).

All in all, Kanon thought that Lelouch was the most amazing man he'd ever met, and looked forward to spending more time with him. He'd also shared a few secrets of his own with Lelouch and Rolo.

For one thing, Kanon enjoyed drinking tea instead of coffee, he also liked reading but his favorite type of book was the suspense thriller genre. He also had a motorcycle named Aquarius that he regularly tuned up, he liked walks in forests and on beaches, and his favorite food was fresh watermelon.

Lelouch found himself thinking that Kanon was by far the most interesting man he'd ever gotten to meet in his whole life, and was rather shocked that his parents knew of his preferences and accepted it. When his brothers found out, Schneizel had nearly blackmailed him with that information, Clovis had nearly fainted, and his sisters were rather put off by it at first. But, as time passed they slowly accepted that this was the kind of man he'd turned out to be.

As for Rolo, he found that he could not stop staring at Toudou. The man just had that wild charm about him, like a lone wolf prowling about looking for its' next meal. He was at least 6 foot and made Rolo feel so small with his 5' 3" frame, but he didn't care at the moment.

When Kyoshirou looked over at Rolo, he saw that he'd looked away from him, but he knew the small boy was staring at him the whole time…not with judging or prying eyes, but with accepting and natural ones. He also couldn't deny that the boy was hella cute when he blushed, and nearly blushed himself when he focused those amethyst orbs on his tall and lanky frame.

Kyoshirou may have looked lanky and frail, but underneath it all he was quite strong and muscled. He looked absently at his watch and saw that it was almost 4 in the afternoon, and he had to be getting back to Prince Li really soon, so he cleared his throat to break up the awkward silence that had settled over everyone present.

"Kanon, it's getting rather late isn't it?"

"I suppose so, but it's not _that_ late- it's only almost 4:00."

"Well, I have to get back to the Xingke Complex. I'll see you again cousin."

"Alright, have a safe trip back. I'll see you around too."

Kyoshirou then got up from his seat across from Kanon and bowed as he excused himself, then left. As Rolo watched him walk away, he thought to himself how handsome Toudou was but only felt a lingering admiration for the man. It wasn't really anything other than that in his mind's eye, and he didn't want to hurt the older man with that sort of insecurity. As Kanon and Lelouch kept talking, they'd ended up making plans to see each other again soon. Rolo then realized another 40 minutes had gone by, and he also had to get home…his fiancé would be worried about him, and he didn't want to incur the black dragon's wrath.

"Hey Lelouch, it's almost 5:00…shouldn't we be getting home soon?"

"Oh, you mean you don't want to upset your 'partner' do you? He'd never let you hear the end of it would he?"

"I-I'm being serious here, brother! I really think we should-"

"Alright, just go wait with Kallen and I'll join you shortly Rolo. Can you do that at least?"

"*sighs* Alright fine, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Rolo then got up and left with an upset look on his face, which had Kanon slightly worried. He had come to see the boy as sort of like family to him, seeing as Kanon was an only child. After Rolo left, Kanon got a concerned look on his face, a look that Lelouch did not miss in the slightest…he'd always been good at reading people, and now was a time when that skill paid off.

"You seem upset, care to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Well, Rolo looked like he had something bothering him."

"Well, he's got a lot to deal with right now…"

"Such as?"

"Well, for one thing, he's engaged to the man that Toudou is supposed to be guarding."

"Wait, y-you mean-"

"Yes, my little brother will soon be the wife of Prince Li Xingke."

T.B.C.- Ooh, cliffhanger! What will happen next? Read on and find out!


	5. Choosing Between Your Heart

**Dress You Up (A Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: Hello my lovelies, and welcome to Ch.4! Already moving-a so fast, I can't keep up…just kidding, I can totally keep up! Anyway, some new twists will be showing up, so try to hang on and don't fall off the wagon until the end…Well, no more wasting time- on with story!

**Ch.4- Choosing Between Your Heart and Your Sense of Duty**

As Kanon simply stared at Lelouch, he was unable to believe what he'd heard…To him, it didn't seem like arranged marriages should still exist, yet he couldn't deny the very obvious truth- that in many cultures around the world they were still very much alive. Even so, he could see that Rolo had taken a liking to his cousin…and that the feeling was being returned, even if it wasn't obvious.

He also saw the look of passiveness and guilt in Rolo's eyes as he watched Toudou leave, almost like he was silently begging the older man to take him for himself. But he decided not to act upon it, and it made Kanon wonder why Prince Li had earned the title of 'Black Dragon'.

"You look like you have questions, and you also seem hesitant to ask them."

"Well…I figured you didn't want me prying into your family's business or personal affairs, it's just not my place to do such things without a valid reason as to why."

"Well, they're just questions Kanon, and I don't really mind if you asked them…I trust you not to step on any toes or emotional landmines. So go ahead, ask me your questions and I shall do my best to answer them, my dear Kanon." He said with a mock bow, which made Kanon smile and giggle at the gesture.

"Well, firstly it's about Prince Li…how'd he earn his title of 'Black Dragon'?"

"It has to do with his temper…the Xingke Clan is descended from dragon hunters, and they were known for having major anger and temper issues, which is why they were known as the 'Black Dragons of China'."

"And my other question is…why is your brother engaged to him? It looked to me like he was genuinely upset with the whole situation, and he seems to like Kyoshirou…maybe even to the point of wanting to pursue him."

"Well, that has to do with the…war that happened 20 years ago. You see, the Vi Britannia Family and the Xingke Clan were both vying for control over the land that our family estate is built upon. The war was bloody and lasted for 2 years, but then a compromise was reached: the next youngest son of the Vi Britannia Family shall be wed to the next eldest son of the Xingke Clan. Since Li's brother Takuma was killed in battle, he was deemed the next son to take the throne when he came of age."

"So, wait a minute…how old is Rolo?"

"He's 18."

"But, if the deal was for him to marry the _next_ youngest son in your family, wouldn't it have been _you_ that has to marry him?"

"Ordinarily yes, but the war still left both families on very shaky diplomatic terms with each other…I was only 3 when Rolo was born, and that decided the end of the war. Rolo would marry Li, and that settled things for both sides."

"But, it still doesn't seem right- he's your little brother, and he's a legal adult! Shouldn't he have _some_ goddamn right to refuse this whole thing?!"

"Believe me, my brothers Schneizel and Clovis have been trying to find some way for him to back out of this! But the contract is iron-clad, and there's not a lot that can be done right now…it pains me the most, because I'm the closest to him in age, and I fucking hate the whole situation he's being forced into!"

While Lelouch stood there with pain and anger evident in his eyes, he was unprepared for what Kanon told him next.

"Well, maybe there's a way that _I_ can help…I'll meet with Prince Li tomorrow and discuss the contract with him, and maybe I'll find a way to end this whole mess once and for all…besides, I don't want to see my first real friend suffer like you are right now Lelouch. You carry so much on your shoulders, please let me lift some of that pain off of you."

At hearing Kanon call him his friend, Lelouch felt truly happy for the first time since he'd been accepted into the fashion institute where he'd earned his dream job…he smiled a true smile, and that made Kanon smile back.

"Alright, I trust you to carry through with your promise Kanon."

"And I shan't let you down."

(Next day, afternoon- normal P.O.V.)

Kanon just stood there waiting for Li to show up, his foot tapping in impatience. He hated waiting for long periods of time, it made him unable to keep a sane perspective as he thought of the last time he was made to wait this long…it was when his brother Kusaka decided to play a joke on him, and he very nearly killed the older man when a car horn brought him out of his angry thoughts.

The car door opened to reveal a man with dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes walking towards the back door, opening it wide enough for his passenger to step out into the light of the shopping district they were in. Said passenger stepped out of the black car and bid his driver a quick 'thank you' before he started walking over towards Kanon.

The man was incredibly handsome, catching everyone's attention as he kept walking forward until he stopped in front of Kanon and smiled at him. This man had long midnight black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail, pale skin, and deep chocolate eyes that seemed to hold a lot of dominance over everyone around him. He was wearing a light blue sleeveless vest over a dark blue shirt and a white shirt underneath of that. To complete the outfit, he wore black pants and tan boots with a sword at his hip as he grabbed Kanon's hand and kissed it gently, a sure sign of showing one's respect to other royalty members before he spoke in a honey rich voice that would send shivers down anyone's spine.

"Hello, Prince Maldini. I am Prince Li Xingke, and I have come to indulge your company, nay your time. Shall we sit?"

"Yes, follow me."

As they made their way over to a coffee shop nearby, Kanon was thinking of how he would bring up the contract with Rolo…He decided on just asking him without the need for any hesitation or insecurity. They finally found a booth located in the far back while a waitress served them tea. Wasting no time, Kanon looked at Xingke straight on and brought up the reason he'd agreed to meet with him.

"Listen Xingke, I didn't come here to just idly chat with you. I came because a very dear friend of mine impressed upon me a task, a favor if you will."

"Oh really now, does this 'friend' of yours happen to be Lelouch Vi Britannia?"

"Why yes, he is…Then you must know why I am here."

"The contract, you wish to nullify it don't you?"

"Yes, if that's possible."

"Well, I had a feeling you were going to ask that…truth is, I myself wish to get out of this arranged marriage as well, for I know that even if Rolo and I get married he won't be happy at all with me. Don't get me wrong, I _do_ love him…but I love him enough to make sure he's happy, even if he's with another."

"Thank you, Li. Is there any possible way to nullify the contract at all?"

"Hmm…now that I think about it, there _is_ one way to end our arrangement."

As Kanon studied the prince sitting across from him, Xingke sipped his tea thoughtfully as he tried to remember what it was his sister Tianzi had said about nullifying it. It then occurred to him after he set his tea down on the coaster provided for him.

"So, what is it?" Kanon asked hopefully.

"The only way to end it is if it can be proven that Rolo is having an affair with someone else before the wedding takes place."

"So, he basically has to be dating someone else? Well that shouldn't be all that difficult to prove."

"The wedding is in 6 months, and if you can bring real, sound evidence that Rolo is indeed having an affair then he'll be freed from the arrangement. But how can you prove it in time?"

"I know just the man to do this, and he's family so it should be pretty easy for him to carry through with it- especially since he also likes the boy."

"Interesting, whom do you have in mind for such an endeavor?"

"My cousin, Kyoshirou Toudou."

"You mean my bodyguard, he's your cousin Kanon?"

"Yes he is, so what say you Li Xingke?"

While they both sat there quietly, Li appeared to be deep in thought about the implications of such an affair. If it could be proven that Rolo is sleeping with or dating his bodyguard, then both would be free to love whom they wanted to, and Li already had someone who held his heart…he then raised his eyes to look at the prince across from him and a smile graced his lips.

"Alright, let's do it."

"I couldn't agree more, and thank you Li, for doing this."

"Don't mention it."

(3 days later, normal P.O.V., afternoon)

Kyoshirou Toudou was merely waiting at the park, his eyes trained on his surroundings as he watched for any signs of trouble that had yet to show themselves to the Lone Wolf. He sighed as he looked at his watch, it read 1:30 in the afternoon- the sunlight sitting high in the blue expanse that made up the sky, white clouds drifting by lazy and slow.

Just as Toudou was about to just go back home for the day (Xingke gave him the day off to do whatever he wanted), he saw a small figure heading in his direction. He was about to draw his gun when he recognized said figure as the kid who was with Lelouch not even a week ago, and instantly relaxed his trained weapon hand, letting it fall to his side as he stood up straight and rigid.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?"

"Hey there Toudou, I was told that you and I would be spending the whole day together…um, are you uncomfortable with it? I don't want to do anything that makes you even remotely angry or upset." Rolo said somewhat sadly as he looked away with a small blush on his face. Toudou found it rather adorable when the kid blushed, so he placed his slightly large hand on the kid's head and ruffled his hair gently.

"No, I'm not angry or upset with you kid. Just surprised, that's all. So what do you wanna do today?"

"Well, firstly I want you to call me by my name- it's Rolo. And secondly, can we go to the amusement park? I've always gone with Lelouch, but never with anyone else."

"Sure, why not? Which one did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was hoping to go to the Tallgeese Amusement Center…it's my favorite one."

"Well, I can't say I've been to that particular one…let's go then."

"Alright then!" Rolo said excitedly as he grabbed Toudou's arm and dragged him away, putting an awkward smile on the Lone Wolf's face.

(8 hours later)

Kyoshirou brought Rolo to a nearby hotel he'd booked earlier in the day, Rolo being passed out and snuggled against Kyoshirou's chest, causing him to blush a bright pink. He couldn't help but smile down at the kid, he really was too adorable for his own good. Laying him down on one of the beds, Kyoshirou pulled the blanket over him as he took off Rolo's jacket as well as his shoes and socks, leaving him in just his tanktop and pants before pulling the blanket over his small and fragile-looking frame.

Kyoshirou then stared down at Rolo a little longer before placing a small kiss on his forehead, took the bed next to his and settled in for the night.

(Next morning, normal P.O.V.)

When Rolo woke up, the first thing he noticed was that it was morning. The next thing he saw was that he was in a soft bed with his clothes still on except his jacket, socks, and shoes- which were on the floor and chair nearby. He then looked over and saw that Toudou was not in the bed next to his, and he started feeling lonely…he'd wanted to be there when the man woke up and tell him good morning, but his thoughts were interrupted when the smell of food being cooked made its' way to his room as Rolo got up and headed into the living room to find Kyoshirou in the kitchen.

Rolo couldn't help but let a blush creep onto his face at the scene before him: Kyoshirou was in the kitchen standing over a skillet and cooking fried eggs, he had a pot of tea setting and cooling. He was dressed in his usual military uniform but his sleeves were rolled up and his hair was still somewhat wet, suggesting that he'd just gotten out of a shower a little while ago. But the thing that caught Rolo's attention the most was the deep blue apron he was wearing that was trimmed in silver and had black stitching on the bottom.

Toudou's attention then went to the plates as he finished cooking the food and set 2 places at the table, one for him and one for Rolo.

"I see you're awake, it's time for breakfast. Please sit, I'll join you as soon as I pour the tea."

"Ok, thank you Toudou."

As Rolo sat down in front of the table, he turned on the t.v. and flipped through the channels until he settled on a news channel. They were making an announcement when Toudou set their plates down and handed a tea cup to Rolo as they watched t.v. together, Toudou turning up the volume as the story kept being shown on the screen.

'_In other news, Lelouch Lamperouge's fashions have once again been ranked #1 worldwide! We recently sat down with the young genius designer, who's the worlds' foremost fashion designer at the tender age of 20! Tell us, Lelouch, what's your latest line going to showcase for fashion addicts all over the world?'_

'Well, all I can say is it'll be like nothing you've ever seen in your life…there will be tastes for everyone out there, and I'm sure everyone will find something they like.'

'_Wonderful! And are you currently seeing anyone right now?'_

'Not really, but I do have someone very important to me and I've created a very special set just for him.'

'_That's doesn't really answer my question, but I'll settle for now…one last thing, do you have anything you'd like to say to your family?'_

'Yea, actually…I say this to my parents- stay the hell out of my affairs!'

'_And there you have it, folks- our short yet insightful look into the personal life of Lelouch Lamperouge. Keep your channel tuned to this station for further updates…in other news-'_

Rolo flipped the t.v. off and got a sad look in his eyes which did not go unnoticed by Toudou, so he simply looked over at the boy and decided to ask him.

"You wanna tell me what that was about? He looked like he hated his parents, and then you looked so sad at his face on the screen…care to tell me?"

"It's just, mom and dad have always been against his wanting to become what he is right now…they didn't like the thought of him becoming a fashion designer, and repeatedly told him so. But he simply distanced himself from what they wanted of him and went ahead with it anyway, while we supported him all the way down this road to achieving his dream."

"Are you his only sibling?"

"No, but I am closest to him in age…we have 2 older brothers and 2 sisters to help him out as well."

And as they sat there, Rolo and Toudou simply conversed and ate until Rolo got up to do the dishes, then they checked out of their hotel room and Toudou brought Rolo to his home before leaving for the day…but not before giving him his number and a kiss on the cheek, then took off leaving Rolo flushed and anticipating the next time he'd get to be with the Lone Wolf known as Kyoshirou Toudou.

T.B.C.- Well, things are heating up between those 2! Read on and find out what happens next!


	6. I Lay My Love On You

**Dress You Up (A Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: Welcome to Ch.5! I'm so thrilled, people are loving this story…makes me feel inspired to keep writing. Still not sure how many chapters there will be altogether, but I can assure you I won't stop here…now then, no more rambling- on with the story!

**Ch.5- I Lay My Love On You**

(Time skip- 4 months, normal P.O.V.)

As Kanon walked through the garden in his estate, he thought of the many things that had happened to him over the last 4 months.

The most pressing matter was that his father had taken ill recently and could not rule the empire for much longer. The family doctor, Lady Rakshata, had told them that he only had another 8 years to live and in that time, he had to choose someone to take his place as the next head of the Maldini Clan. Kanon knew they would pick his older brother Kusaka, because he didn't think he could handle ruling over so many different lands and people. His mother was greatly saddened by all this because she knew that her husband would die in less than 10 years and then she'd be a widow, so she devoted herself to taking care of her ailing beloved until the day came when she'd have to say goodbye to him.

The next thing on his mind was how they were going to get the contract to be lifted from Rolo and Xingke. From what Lelouch had told him, Rolo couldn't and _wouldn't _stop thinking or talking about Toudou. Lelouch thought that they were just becoming great friends, but Kanon could already tell long before the rest of them could.

That Rolo was falling in love with his stoic and devoted cousin.

And lastly, he thought of what his own heart was telling him lately. Every night for the past 4 months, Kanon had been having romantic and happy dreams about Lelouch. He thought it was just whimsy and fantasies on his part, but Kanon would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night with his heart beating so loud he could _hear_ it…and on other nights, he woke up with a very painful hard-on when some of his dreams became wet dreams of him fucking Lelouch until he couldn't walk right for a week. It seemed that his heart and mind were both telling him something, and he was unsure of whether or not he should listen to either one.

They were telling Kanon to pursue Lelouch and make him his before someone else took him first. But how exactly do you go about doing such a thing when all you've done is date other men only long enough for them to become friends with benefits? This was the one question that would repeatedly ask itself to him over and over again, so Kanon decided that he would tell Lelouch that he liked him…as more than a friend, just to start things off. He wouldn't dare get his hopes up right from the get go, and Kanon promised himself that he would meet Lelouch tomorrow and tell him…before things got out of hand.

Reaching for his phone, Kanon opened the speed dial list and found Lelouch at the top of the list and hit the 'Call' button…after 3 rings, Lelouch finally picked up and he sounded somewhat tired.

'_Hello?'_

'Hey Lelouch, it's Kanon. I hope I didn't wake you up or distract you if you're working?"

'_No…you didn't wake me, and I'm all done with work for the night anyway. So what's up? Why'd you call me at 11:30 at night? Do you miss me that much that you have to call me at all hours of the night, my dear Kanon?'_

Kanon could have sworn he heard Lelouch giggle evilly, and blushed furiously at hearing him call him his 'Dear Kanon.'

"N-no, not at all…I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet with me tomorrow at our usual place? I have something important I want to tell you."

'_You can't tell me now?'_

"No, it has to be in person- it won't mean as much if I tell you over the phone."

'_Alright, I understand…I'll meet you at Ghost Wolf tomorrow afternoon- how does 12:15 sound to you?'_

"It sounds great- I can't wait to see you…Well, I'll let you get some sleep now, Good Night Lelouch."

'_Yeah, you too…Good Night Kanon.'_

After hearing Lelouch bid him good night in a sleepy tone of voice, Kanon laid down on his bed while staring at the ceiling…he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come fast enough as sleep finally claimed him for the night.

(Next day, normal P.O.V.)

Kanon was waiting in a nearby booth, his foot tapping to the tune of a song he himself wrote called 'Ai no Melody'…he'd been hoping to play it for him when someone walked up to his table and sat down across from him.

"Sorry, but that seat is reserved for someone else. I'd appreciate it if you'd get up and leave so that he has a place to sit when he arrives." Kanon said rather bitterly to the woman across from him.

"Sorry, but this will only take a minute my dear Kanon."

At hearing her smooth voice, Kanon looked into the eyes of one Luka Megurine…if Kanon's memory served correctly, then he was actually entertaining the company of Luki's sister. The two of them really looked so much alike, but there were quite a few differences between them, the obvious difference being Luki was a guy and Luka was a girl.

"Hello, Luka. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I want you to be mine again…please Kanon? I'll do whatever it takes to make us work out again, before you told me that-"

"Sorry I'm late Kanon, but parking was a bitch…who's the girl?"

"Lelouch, this is Luka Megurine…Luki's sister- and _we_ were just leaving. Goodbye, Luka."

And as the two of them walked outside to a nearby bench, Lelouch could have sworn he saw Luka look at him with eyes of jealousy and hatred. Deciding not to worry anymore, Lelouch sat next to Kanon but couldn't bring himself to look at him until he felt Kanon's hand on his shoulder, which caused the young Prince/Fashion Designer to look into the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen in his whole life and probably never would see anywhere else other than on this man who was trying to tell him something important.

"Lelouch?" Kanon began nervously.

"Yes Kanon?" Lelouch looked straight at him, amethyst and cerulean locking for what felt like the longest time.

"I…I really like you, and I mean that I like-like you, I want to go out with you!" Kanon said rather quickly, but then looked away blushing…his heart was racing, and he had no way to slow it down even a little.

"You know, you really shouldn't say such things with a half-full heart."

Lelouch then grasped Kanon's chin gently, seeing fear and insecurity in his eyes. It was a look that Lelouch had seen before- the fear of being rejected by the one you cherish most in the whole world, and Lelouch never wanted to see that look in _his_ Kanon's eyes again.

"Can't you just say 'I love you'?...That's easy enough isn't it?" And without even waiting for him to respond, Lelouch captured Kanon's lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

T.B.C.- Finally, they kissed! Sorry for a short chappie, I promise the next one will be longer! Until then, read and review!


	7. 3-6-5

**Dress You Up (A Code Geass fic)**

Disc.: I do not own Code Geass or its' characters- just this story plot and the events herein.

A/N: Whoo, Ch.6! Kanon and Lelouch had their first kiss! What will happen to their relationship now? Guess you'll just have to read on and find out…Also, the chapter titles are all gonna be based on song titles (some might even have lyrics, and maybe a couple might _not_ be based on song titles…but the majority of them will- it depends on my mood overall.). As for anyone who might be wondering where I got the title for Lelouch's store, it was actually suggested by my sister…So, kudos to her for the name! So, I think it's time to stop holding you back and just let you dive in to the chapter!

**Ch.6- 3.6.5**

At feeling Lelouch's lips on his own, Kanon was shocked- he'd been kissed before, but they were nothing compared to _this_. He felt a heat pooling in the pit of his soul, and it was spreading like wild fire. He wanted more, so Kanon wrapped his arms around Lelouch's slender waist and pulled him forward, one hand tilting his head back to deepen the kiss as they both closed their eyes and savored this moment.

Kanon decided to be bold and licked Lelouch's lips eagerly but he didn't open up…so Kanon started gently rubbing down Lelouch's back until he heard him gasp in surprise, and Kanon used his chance to slip his tongue inside and taste his now-lover's mouth. Lelouch tasted like chocolate and mint, a taste that Kanon could easily get addicted to. After several seconds, their minds required oxygen so they regrettably broke apart, a trail of saliva hanging between their lips as they simply stared at each other.

"That was…amazing. Where on earth did you learn to kiss like that Kanon?"

"Let's just say I've had my share of bedmates…but I'll tell you this- none of them were worth my time in the end, not like you Lelouch. You're one of a kind, and always will be in my eyes."

"Well, thank you. So, you seem like you have something on your mind besides making me your boyfriend…care to share?"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be right to hide secrets from you- lovers don't do that…my father is sick, and he won't be around much longer."

"I'm sorry Kanon, I hope I didn't upset you by asking."

"No, it's just a question. Anyway, Dr. Rakshata said that he only has 8 years to live, and that he must choose a successor to the throne in that time."

"Well, won't _you_ become the Maldini Clan head once your father passes on?"

Kanon then looked at Lelouch with a bit of an angry yet sorrowful expression on his face.

"No,_ I_ won't be the one to take the throne…but _he_ will."

"'He?'"

"The truth is Lelouch, I'm not an only child. I have an older twin brother named Kusaka, and _he'll_ be taking over father's rights as king…but don't let him fool you- we may look alike, but he's very cruel to everyone he takes to bed with him- men or women. He doesn't really care if you're a guy or a girl, younger than him or older than him…he'll still treat you just the same- as a good lay and not as a lover or partner."

At hearing Kanon talk about his brother, Lelouch felt like he was describing his own brother Schneizel. Lelouch knew that he had to make his boyfriend feel better, and he had an idea.

"Say, Kanon?"

"What?"

"Can you come with me real quick? I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

"Just follow me!"

Lelouch grabbed Kanon's wrist and started pulling him along until they stopped at a karaoke bar…but this one wasn't your typical karaoke bar, it was called 'Jester's Hand'…it was very lavish inside with white walls and gold trim with red carpeting all over the floors that stopped in certain places. The ceiling was roughly 100 feet high, with glass and chandeliers hanging on thick yet elegant chains. There were plenty of people there, some at tables, some at booths, while others were at the bar nearby. But what caught Kanon's attention was the black Grand Piano in the very center of the room, and Lelouch had already walked up to the host at the front of the establishment.

This host had slicked back black hair and looked to be in his 40s. He simply smiled at the two princes and led them to a private booth reserved for royalty and their companions, then scowled a bit when he saw them grab each other's hands affectionately. Homosexuality wasn't really an issue with the world anymore, but you were bound to run into the occasional homophobe wherever you went. The host them brought them a bottle of champagne and opened it, filling the glasses halfway before putting the bottle back in the bucket of ice as he left them alone.

"So, what do you think of this place Kanon? I thought something bright and lively might make you feel better." Lelouch smiled while sipping his drink and looking at Kanon.

"It's certainly bright and calming, but why in the middle of the day?"

"Because, I don't want you to feel so depressed when you're with me…I want you to smile and be happy. Besides, it's about time for them to start taking live performances. Speaking of performances, I'm up first- wish me luck!"

Lelouch walked up to the piano and started playing a beautiful song called '3-6-5' by a group that was popular years ago called EXO-K. Kanon settled on watching Lelouch play the song and was amazed as he started singing in the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard in his life.

"Get crushed three times, even if you cry around the fifth one  
If you overcome it five times, you begin to see the end of it  
If you run impatiently you will only miss important things  
Give yourself some time so you can catch your breath."

"Always in the same place, like a rising sun…"

"3-6-5 I start my day by waking you up every morning  
3-6-5 every minute every second, without any break, I'll spend all of these with you  
oh oh oh oh- 3-6-5 I'll grab your hand  
oh oh oh oh- 3-6-5 I won't let it go…"

"Laugh loudly three times, listen to a song five times  
If you sleep for five hours, it won't be a big deal."

"I will be like this light's knight that protects you"

"3-6-5 in front of you I will brand a sword just for you  
3-6-5 as if I was born for you I will live my ways  
oh oh oh oh- 3-6-5 No matter what pain it is  
oh oh oh oh- 3-6-5 I will make you forget about it…"

"When the destinies that will test you call for your tears  
No matter when, just like a miracle, I'll appear in front of you."

"3-6-5 behind you I will live everyday for you  
3-6-5 as if I was born for you I will fill my days  
oh oh oh oh- 3-6-5 No matter what pain it is  
oh oh oh oh- 3-6-5 I will make you forget about it  
3-6-5 I will protect you…"

As the last notes echoed off the walls and filled the room, everyone started applauding while Lelouch bowed and smiled gently at everyone. He then walked back over to Kanon and took his seat across from him.

"So, what'd ya think?"

"That was…beautiful, but I'll not let you show me up like that! I'll take the next one and amaze you with a song I wrote myself."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and it looks like I'll get that chance…see you in a bit."

Kanon took his place in front of the piano, and before he started playing, he looked out over the audience who was awaiting another beautiful song he smiled at them and said "This song is one I wrote just for this occasion- Lelouch, this song is for you."

"Anata marude komorebi no youni  
Watashi ni ikiru kibou kureta shiawase ga waratta…"

"Kioku no naka no nukumori mune ni  
Nani yori mo tsuyoi kizuna wo kanjiteiru wa…"

"Watashi ga watashirashiku irareru no wa anata ga iru kara…"

"Anata wo aishite umareta uta wo utaou watashi no ai no akashi ni  
Shinjite doko made mo todoke watashi no omoi anata ga ikiteiru koto ga shinjitsu…"

"Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute  
Kuyashikute modokashikute...ai no merodii!"

"Karamiatta kokoro no ito wo  
Tokihogusu mae ni wakareta tsurakutemo nozonda…"

"[Kono ai wo tsuranukou] hitori ii no youni  
Towa ni chikai wo tateru…"

"Itooshisa ni tsutsumareru merodii maiagare sora ni…"

"Sono me ni mienai taisetsuna mono wo miseyou afureru ai no izumi ni  
Omoi wa doko made mo fukaku toki wo koetemo ikiteyukeru sore ga watashi no ai no uta…"

"Mmm fureru hada wo toiki ga nazoru  
[Nee mou nechatta no?] sore nara mimimoto de [I LOVE YOU]…"

"Anata wo aishite umareta uta wo utaou watashi no ai no akashi ni  
Shinjite doko made mo todoke watashi no omoi anata ga ikiteiru koto ga shinjitsu…"

"Sono me ni mienai taisetsuna mono wo miseyou afureru ai no izumi ni  
Anata wo deatte nagaredashita kono merodii  
Furueteiru ima kono toki mo ikiteru…"

"Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute  
Kuyashikute modokashikute...ai no merodii…"

"Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute  
Kuyashikute modokashikute...ai no merodii…!"

As the last notes lilted off the walls and filtered through the building, everyone in the room began applauding and cheering. Kanon simply bowed and smiled while making his way back to the table where Lelouch sat.

"So, what did you think?"

"That was…when did you learn to sing in Japanese?"

"I first took an interest in Japanese music about 8 years ago. I wanted to do something that only few did at the time, and I figured learning a second language was the way to go about it."

"Well I think you made the right choice. So, anything else I should know about your family?"

"Um…I guess that you should know that no one outside of my parents, Kyoshirou, and you know that I'm gay…my parents won't bring it to their attention until I turn 25, but I'm not afraid of their opinions and I don't really care what they'll say to me about it."

"Kanon, you're such a strong man…that's one of the many things I like about you- your strength, and how you'll defend your choices with every fiber of your being. I like the kind of guy who can defend himself but can still count on someone else when he needs it more than ever." Lelouch said as he gently caressed Kanon's cheek, admiring the soft skin under his gentle touch.

"Well, thank you Lelouch. I also like many things about _you_, like your eyes and your soft chocolate locks…I also like your appreciation for music and the arts. So many things make you so desirable in my eyes and in my heart. And honestly, I've never felt this way about anyone before you…and never again will I feel this way about anyone after you, I love you so much Lelouch Vi Britannia. So much that I can't see myself with anyone but you by my side…Sorry, I think I talked too much." Kanon smiled nervously as Lelouch smiled happily at his lover, then cupped his face gently as he stared into his piercing blue eyes.

"It's alright Kanon…besides, my words to you are ditto to what you loquaciously said just now. So, let's get out of here and go do something fun."

"Like what?"

"You'll see- now let's go!"

(3 hours later, night- normal P.O.V.)

Kanon came home to find it empty, thinking that his parents were out for the night. His suspicions were proven to be correct when he found the note lying on the table saying that they wouldn't be back until morning, and that's when it suddenly hit him- the smell of cologne and makeup, the clothes strewn every which way on the floor, and the young boy running out of the house with tears streaming down his face as the door then slammed behind him, filling the house with silence until Kanon heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the deep baritone of the only other person he knew would be in this house with him.

"Well that was no fun, he left before I could even put it in. Teenagers really are more trouble in bed than they're worth."

Kanon then looked up just in time to see his older brother advancing on him with a wicked smile and lust filled eyes, backing up until he stumbled over the couch and said man was looming over him with only one thought in mind, and it was so wrong on so many levels.

"K-Kusaka."

"Hello, Kanon." And before Kanon could even get out another word, Kusaka crushed his lips against Kanon's in a harsh and demanding kiss.

T.B.C.- Ooh, seems like someone's ready to have some 'special' fun with his little brother. There will be a rape scene next chapter, so just skip it if u don't wanna read it. Other than that, read and review!


End file.
